La colline d'Amon Wenrin
by Chiara Cadrich
Summary: Gandalf a soustrait son nouveau protégé de la Comté, tant il est vrai que les voyages forment la jeunesse. Mais le jeune freluquet -un Touque - détient un secret que le magicien entend découvrir. Raisons professionnelles oblige... Aussi l'entraîne-t-il vers Eregion...


Les compagnons aperçurent un bosquet d'arbres très denses, au sommet d'une ample colline. Les houx semblaient plantés en cercle, déployant leur ramure sombre et brillante pour former des boules presque parfaites. Attiré par l'irréelle symétrie des lieux, le Hobbit quitta Gandalf et grimpa la colline.

Le magicien n'avait eu de cesse, toute la matinée, de tarabuster le jeune Gerry. Les étranges frayeurs du Hobbit, sa culpabilité manifestement retenue, avaient inquiété et intrigué le magicien. Malgré ses dénégations, Gandalf cherchait un moyen d'aider le hobbit, lorsqu'il vit son protégé se diriger de lui-même vers un haut-lieu des elfes de jadis. Il sourit malicieusement et suivit Gerry.

Une fois au sommet, ils remarquèrent que l'air, qui charriait quelques relents des marais quelques instants plus tôt, leur semblait à présent plus doux, d'une saveur saine et relaxante. Le ciel qui toute la matinée s'était couvert d'une voûte opaque et menaçante, la dissolvait maintenant pour filtrer les pâles rayons d'un astre lointain, comme brillant aux premiers âges du monde. La vue de Gerry y portait comme celle d'un gerfaut montant à l'assaut des cieux quand l'azur était neuf. Gandalf observait le Hobbit du coin de l'œil, avec amusement et curiosité.

- « Nous sommes sur Amon Wenrin, la colline du souvenir. Les Elfes qui habitèrent ce pays il y a bien longtemps, y ont planté ces arbres persistants pour raviver la mémoire de leurs jours heureux. On dit que les choses vous y paraissent comme dans votre prime jeunesse, avec la candeur et l'innocence d'un esprit qui s'éveille. Je voudrais pouvoir me rendre ici chaque fois que les soucis et les chaines de la vie m'empêchent d'apprécier les tracas et les grâces du monde à leur juste valeur.

- Je me demande jusqu'où remontent vos propres souvenirs ?

- Je me rappelle bien des choses du Temps des Anciens. Mais j'ai dû en oublier beaucoup pour réapprendre les lois de ce monde, afin de n'en transgresser aucune.

- Parlez-vous donc toujours par énigmes ?

- Certaines énigmes, apprivoisées et embellies par leur inévitable, lent et patient travail d'appropriation, valent mieux parfois qu'une vérité nue et dure. Mais vous-même, m'avez-vous tout dit de ce que je dois savoir pour vous guider sur la route aventureuse du courage ?

- Ces derniers jours, vous m'avez enseigné un début d'humilité. Je suis un Hobbit, aux ambitions simples et prosaïques. Je ne recherche que le bonheur.

- Il n'est point de bonheur sans liberté, ni de liberté sans courage.1

- Il est peut-être courageux de ma part de conserver mes secrets.

- Il est vrai qu'on paie tôt ou tard le prix de ses cachotteries comme de ses confessions. Vous avez sans doute raison. La constance demande du courage, qu'elle procède de l'aveuglement ou de l'intransigeance. Mais considérez que dans les deux cas, vous pourriez ne pas être seul à en supporter les conséquences. »

Le magicien insista :

- « Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Que ressentez-vous en ce moment ?

- Pour ma part, je me sens mieux, ma blessure à la tête ne me fait plus souffrir. Par contre j'ai une faim de loup ! »

Gandalf rit :

- « C'est bien la preuve que vos jeunes fonctions de Hobbit sont stimulées par l'endroit. Mais je ne parlais pas de sensations immédiates. Que vous vient à l'esprit lorsque vous le laissez flotter dans votre passé ? »

Gerry inspira profondément et s'assit sur le gazon, laissant planer son regard vers les vertes collines au sud du promontoire. Leurs pentes menaient à une rivière au loin à peine discernable grâce aux éclats d'argent sous le soleil lointain, mais la pensée de Gerry franchit allègrement la distance, pêchant dans une rivière semblable de sa mémoire enfouie, un épisode de son enfance.

Il se revit étendu à l'ombre d'un aulne, les pieds dans des plants de basilic. La chaleur d'un après-midi d'été et une longue course après un coup pendable l'avaient mené aux rives d'un affluent du Baranduin. Un toit végétal épais conservait une agréable fraîcheur à la combe où il s'était endormi.

A travers ses paupières mi-closes, il vit une petite fille traverser la rivière par menus bonds gracieux, comme une libellule printanière volerait à la surface d'une onde pure. Elle soulevait sa robe diaphane, tenue aux épaules par de fines cordelettes d'argent, découvrant ses pieds nus à peine mouillés. Son beau visage, encadré d'une longue chevelure argent, mêlait déjà la gravité du peuple elfique à la gaité enfantine. Son front sage et inquiet se pencha sur celui de Gerry.

Elle caressa de son index les lèvres du petit Hobbit, qui marmonna une comptine féérique de la Comté. Elle se releva vivement, son sourire enchanteur éclaboussant toute la combe de gouttelettes de joie. La petite Elfe retraversa la rivière de ses vifs sauts élégants. Sur la rive opposée, une femme-Elfe majestueuse, que Gerry ne pouvait distinguer que lorsqu'elle bougeait, accueillit l'enfant qui lui dit à mi-voix en contenant mal son excitation :

-« Perianeg gar senneg, Emel ! »2

La femme à l'air grave sourit à sa fille, leva son regard sur le Hobbit et étendit la main vers lui d'un air protecteur. Gerry ferma les yeux et enfouit le souvenir de ce qui semblait bien un rêve, au plus profond de son cœur.

- « Revenez, maître Touque ! Ne vous perdez point dans les méandres de vos souvenirs…»

La voix grave du magicien remonta Gerry à la surface du temps présent après que le Hobbit eût pêché son souvenir dans le tréfonds de son inconscient. Le vieux Gandalf, les traits un peu tirés, soupira :

- « Je ne suis plus certain que cet endroit vous soit profitable. Il est périlleux pour un mortel de plonger dans la profonde et intense réalité des souvenirs elfiques. Venez, Gérontius. Vos souvenirs sont trop précieux pour tenter de les forcer. », dit-il doucement en relevant son compagnon.

« C'est dans le souvenir que les choses prennent leur juste place…3», pensa le magicien, se promettant de ne plus tarabuster le hobbit à propos de ses petits secrets magiques.

_Ce texte est extrait du Livre vert de Bourg-de-Touque, Les deux Rois, chapitre « Les fantômes d'Eregion »_

1 Périclès

2 Le bébé Hobbit fait un petit somme, Maman !

3 Jean Anouilh


End file.
